


Ignorance

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya distances himself, Katsuya deludes himself. In the end, they're both running away. Eternal Punishment timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this up quickly so I'll probably come back to clean up all the little errors. Probably...

Tatsuya doesn't leave a note. Katsuya checks the fridge multiple times, even looking inside and underneath the appliance but doesn't find a single one.

It's sad to admit, but sticky notes on the fridge are their main method of communication. Anytime they try to talk face to face or over the phone ended with Katsuya lecturing Tatsuya about his life choices and Tatsuya getting fed up and ending the conversation.

Sticky notes, though, are different. There are no long awkward pauses, no hanging up or slammed doors, just simple one word messages like "out" or "milk" to confirm the other wasn't dead. It isn't exactly ideal, but it's something.

_Was_ something, Katsuya reminds himself. Those notes had dropped from being a daily thing to weekly to monthly. Then stopped altogether when Tatsuya decided to disappear off the face of the earth.

He's sent Tatsuya a couple of messages (and numerous phone calls) since then, all worded differently, all the same _whereareyouwhatdoyouthinkyouredoing_ that come out far harsher than he intends.

Sometimes he waits a bit too long before leaving the station, thinks about the missing persons report that he completed but never filed, but walks away in the end.

He knows Tatsuya, his stubborn rebellious kid brother. He knows about his teenage dramatics. He knows he's hasn't been kidnapped or involved in gang activity (or dead, his mind supplies, left to rot because you didn't even look). He knows Tatsuya can't possibly be involved in anything dangerous at all.

****  
  
  


"The Deja vu Boy? Well, he's tall, in high school, a senior at Sevens to be exact... "

Katsuya's heart skips a beat and Miss Amano continues.

"Brown hair, more of an auburn..."

She points to his hair, to demonstrate the similarity.

"Pretty good looking, really handsome face... "

Katsuya tells himself that the description is really vague. The only reason he's thinking of his brother is that he's been thinking almost solely of his brother for the past few days.

"And last time I saw, I think he was wearing a red leather jacket, with a black cross at the front"

Which is a really popular design, Katsuya repeats to himself. Tatsuya was off playing hookey. He had nothing to do with any of this.

He repeats it again and again, mouthing off the words to let it sink in, when he realizes Miss Amano's been trying to get his attention for the past minute or so.

"Do you recognize anyone like that?" she asks, her eyes shining.

"Sorry," Katsuya says, "I don't know who that is."

****  
  


There's a mark on his brother's arm. Tatsuya doesn't want to talk about it (doesn't want to talk about anything really, what he knows about what's going on or how he's involved) but he doesn't hide it either. It's easily noticeable, striking against Tatsuya's red jacket, attracting not only his gaze, but Miss Amano and Baofu's as well.

He's been seeing tattoos for years, the local yazuka had adorned their bodies in them, and Katsuya knows that the mark on his brother's arm isn't one. There's a vibe it gives off, not exactly persona resonance, but a definite feeling that it can't be simple ink.

Tatsuya makes a turn to the right, shifting the blimp smoothly, the sleeve rides up on his arm, and for a second, Katsuya gets a clear view of his brother's mark.

Which has an eye sitting in the middle of an imprint of a hand, the same strange eye that was found drawn on the cell of Tatsuya Sudou's cell wall.

Ice runs down his back and Katsuya wants to grab Tatsuya and drag him right back home. The mark, no brand, makes everything all too real. It makes the connection between his brother and the world of demons, rumors, and serial killers undeniable. A world, judging by the obvious experience in the way Tatsuya's wields his sword and persona, he's been a part of for far too long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Upon actually seeing high quality scans and replaying EP, the eyes don't look that similar (the one on Tatsu's hand looks more like dots than an eye).
> 
> So long story short, I totally fucked up. Please pretend I didn't.
> 
> (Still have yet to correct the other errors though)


End file.
